


When Bruce Banner Asks for a Favor and Gets A Lapful of Tony Stark Instead (Not that he's complaining)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Complaints and Protests are Useless (Or Coulson and Stark are Stubborn Bastards You Can't Say No To) [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn, Science Boyfriends, Tony Angst, What happens when I love science boyfriends too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony missed Bruce when he disappeared six months ago.  He likes the Hulk, but has a 'thing' for Bruce.  He decides to convince him to stay by showing him his state of the art lab(s) (yes, there are two) he built for him.  Maybe even seduce him if he has the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bruce Banner Asks for a Favor and Gets A Lapful of Tony Stark Instead (Not that he's complaining)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This was crack and hilarity and oh-so much fun I almost couldn't stand it. I loved writing every single little piece of this. It was wonderful and fantastic and awesome. Thank you to Teegee, because without you, I may never have finished this thing, since it has been sitting in my head forever! 
> 
> I loved the science-boyfriends part of the Avengers Movie, and from there, somehow, Tony turned into a little bit needy, Bruce into a mouthy bastard, and then of course, the porn scene that wasn't supposed to happen, happened. I have no idea how this ended up being more than 7k total, but it was a wonderful 7k to write. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much. 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

“-of course we’re going to have to take care of it, Tony, we can’t just ignore the fact that they are attempting to steal the Arc technology and use it for-”

“They’re years away from ever putting together a working design, let alone making a working miniature model like we have, so I fail to see why this is even a conversation we need to have.”  Tony said, looking towards the door when he heard the bell ring.  

“Bruce Banner is requesting an audience with you sir.”  

Tony sat up in surprise.  “He’s outside right now?”  

“Yes sir.  Very hesitant about being there and not likely to stay long by the looks of things.”  

He was out of his chair in a second and walking towards the elevator.  He grinned back at Pepper.  “If they actually come close to finalizing the technology, then I will worry about it.”  

“The last time you said that you got attacked in Monaco!”  

Tony paused on his way out the door and glanced back at Pepper.  Her hands were on her hips.  Very angry, but still able to negotiate with.  

“She does have a point sir.”  

“Jarvis, what have I said about staying out of fights Mom and Dad are having?”  

“My apologies sir.”  

Pepper sighed.  “Go let Bruce in and show him the lab you built for him.  I know you’ve been dying to show it to him for months.”  She smiled back at Tony’s excited grin.  

He was downstairs in a matter of minutes.  Tony caught sight of Bruce sitting uncomfortably in one of the chairs in front of his office.  “You should know I am never in this office.  Don’t have any use for it.  Simply a place to put my name on the door.”  He rapped the door with his knuckles and flashed a quick grin at Bruce.  “Didn’t I give you my number?  You should have called.  Jarvis would have let you in immediately.”  

“Do I look like a guy with a cell phone?”  Bruce asked, letting out a small huff.  He looked up at Tony.  He should not have come.  Tony looked happy.  

“Here, have mine.  Barely use it.”  Tony dropped it on Bruce’s leg.  “You’ll find it a lot more useful than the tripe they attempt to sell in stores.”  He turned and started to walk towards the elevator.  “Let’s go, I have a lot I want to-”  

“Tony, I’m not-”

“You’re here to ask if my offer to stay here is still good.  Of course it is.”  He turned and grinned at Bruce’s look of surprise.  "Let's go. I want to show you your lab." 

Bruce climbed out of the chair, straightening his shirt a fraction. Tony looked perfectly kept together, as always. He looked like he had been to hell and back.  As always, he felt like he had.  

“Of course, that phone isn’t designed to stand up to your other half, so I’ll work on designing one that will.  It shouldn’t be too hard.  I’ve been meaning to do it for ages, but with you dropping off the map, it wasn’t a project I kept on my main burner and-”

“Tony!”  Bruce jogged after him down the hallway.  “Where are we, no, forget that.  I only need a place to stay for a couple of nights before-”  

Tony stopped and turned to look at Bruce, his face falling.  “You’re only staying for a couple of days?  Why?  You’re not staying at SHIELD are you?  They’ll put you in a tiny cubicle, not to mention, they won’t have a state-of-the-art lab ready for-”  

“I’m not staying at SHIELD Tony.”  Bruce managed to get in, cutting Tony off once again.  “But you should know it isn’t safe for me to stay in a city like this.”  He added, looking down at the phone in his hand.  He held it back out to Tony.  “I’ll be out of your hair in a few days.”  

He ignored the phone being held out to him.  “Then why are you back?  Why come back at all?”  Tony raised an eyebrow, demanding the truth out of him.  

Bruce hesitated, then shrugged.  “SHIELD called me in for a psyche evaluation after what happened in Thailand.”  He looked down at the floor.  

“What did happen in Thailand?  I heard you tore apart a few city blocks.  Unlike you, even in other guy mode.  Especially since, according to the SHIELD database, your heart rate monitor didn’t respond.  You went from you to him in a split second.”  Tony crossed his arms and waited for Bruce to answer.  

“I can’t talk about it right now Tony.  I’m sorry.”  

Tony humphed and nodded.  Bruce’s normally expressive face had shut down.  “All right.  Let’s go see your lab then.  I’m sure Pepper has loads of paperwork she would rather have me doing.  If I give you a tour around the place I have an excuse to avoid it for a few more hours.”  

“My lab?”  Bruce looked at Tony in confusion.  “You mean your lab.”  

Tony smirked.  “Nope.  I mean yours.  Of course, it’s right next to mine, but I don’t know what the hell most of the stuff in it is.  I’m an engineer, not a bio-chemist.  I designed it after the whole “Avenger’s Mansion” idea started.”  

“Avenger’s Mansion?”  They had all gone their separate ways after the mess with Loki, but it seemed like he had missed more than he realized.  

“Oh!  That’s right!  I forgot you got out of here before I offered my home up.”  Tony grinned.  “Basically, Cap was having trouble assimilating into modern-day, and between that little shit cubicle room, as well as being put under house arrest by SHIELD, he had to get out of there.  I offered to let him move in.  About two weeks later, I found Clint and Natasha had moved into the guest wing.  Thor even has his own room for when he’s here.”  

He looked at Bruce and started to lead the way to the labs.  “You have your own room too.  Pepper decorated in case you are worried.  It’s very zen.”  Tony pushed open another door and smirked at the secretary sitting in front of the glass doors.  

“What can I do for you today Mr. Stark?”  

“Come in wearing something other than a blazer and one inch heels.”  

Her lips twitched into a grin.  “Not a chance Mr. Stark.  Miss Potts’ orders.”  

Tony groaned and gave Bruce a suffering look.  “What I need is to give Doctor Banner full access to his and my lab, so get him a badge, or memorize his face, or whatever it is you do.”  

“Yes Mr. Stark.”  She turned to look at Bruce and raised an eyebrow at his appearance.  “I will make sure that....Doctor Banner is well taken care of.”  

“Right.  Come on.”  Tony waltzed into the lab and took a deep breath.  He waited until the door was shut behind Bruce and visibly relaxed.  “Jarvis?”  

“Sir?”  

“Opaque the walls.  I don’t want anyone knowing we are here.  We are not here for anyone.”  

“Noted sir.”  

Tony grinned at Bruce again.  “Now.  You want to tell me what half of the shit in there is?”  He pointed over to the lab he had designed for Bruce.  

His eyes went wide at the array of equipment in front of him.  Bruce wandered into the lab and looked around.  He heard Tony behind him, but ignored him for the moment.  Every piece of equipment he could have wanted was here immediately at his disposal.  

“This lab is the smaller of the two.  Only so much space in an office building, right?  The mansion has a proper lab for you.”  Tony watched Bruce stiffen and wondered if he should have saved that little tidbit for later.  

He laughed.  “A proper lab?”  Bruce looked around and spun to face Tony.  “Tony, I have everything I could ever want here!  What would I do with a second lab?”  

Tony didn’t answer.  He went deeper into Bruce’s lab and towards the back.  “Pepper insisted on a refrigerator and a very comfy couch back here.  I figured you might be the type to pass out in your lab too.”  

Bruce laughed again and hurried after Tony.  “It’s been a long time since I had a lab to pass out in.  I’m not even sure I would do it anymore.”  His mind was still reeling as he looked around.  All of the experiments he could resume and do here!  All of it was at his fingertips.  

His lips curved in a brief smile.  “Come back to the mansion.  Just to have dinner.  I know Cap would love to see you.  Clint and Natasha too.  She’d probably kill me if she found out you saw me and not her.”  

“Tony, I don’t think that’s-”

“Incoming message from Miss Potts sir.  I believe you are being requested to return to your office.”  

Tony chuckled.  “Of course I am.  Was it actually a request?”  

“No sir.”  

He turned and smiled at Bruce.  “Women.”  

Bruce smiled.  “So I take it you and Pepper are doing well?”  He was surprised when Tony flinched and turned away from him.  “Tony?”  He watched a fake and patented Tony Stark smile appear.  

“Well, it took longer than I thought it would, but not even the amazing Miss Potts could stand dating me for more than a year.”  Tony quipped.  

“I’m sorry Tony.”  Bruce said, watching the engineer as he started to pace.  

“I’m fine, don’t worry.  I’ve already had the “I’m here if you want to talk" talk from Clint, Cap - which was fucking creepy by the way, since I think the man has never gotten laid in his life, and in her own way, Natasha.”  Tony dismissed it with another wave of his hand before Bruce could say anything else.  

“Jarvis?  Ensure that Bruce isn’t disturbed.”  Tony turned and made his way out of the lab.  “If you need anything, just let Jarvis know and he’ll arrange it.”  

“Of course sir.”  

Tony smiled at Bruce again.  “I’ll see you later.  Keep that phone on you until I can design a better one!”  

Bruce didn’t have a chance to respond before Tony had left the lab, the door closing silently behind him.  

“Sir?”  

He looked at another microscope on the desk and trailed his fingers over it.  “Yes Jarvis?”  

“Since he seems unable to say so, I would like to inform you that Mr. Stark is indeed pleased that you have returned.”  

Bruce smiled.  “Thank you Jarvis.  Could I ask you something?”  

“Of course sir.  I aim to please.”  

He snorted.  Only Tony would make an AI with a proper sense of humor.  “How long has this lab been built?”  

“Construction on it began immediately after the Chitauri attack, six months and eight days ago.”  

His mind spun at the implication.  “When was it finished Jarvis?”  

“Six months and one day ago sir.  Mr. Stark wanted to ensure that your lab was fully functional for when you decided to come back.”  

Bruce stumbled his way to the couch in the back of his lab before sinking down onto it.  Six months.  This had been waiting for him since then.  Since he had left and run as far and as fast as he could.

"Jarvis?" He had a sneaking suspicion that things went even deeper than this. Tony never did things half-assed. 

"Sir?"

"Could you bring up the video feed of my lab in the Avenger's Mansion?" 

"Of course sir." 

Bruce watched as the image snapped to life on the monitor in front of him. The heartrate monitor in his watch beeped, bringing him back to the present. "Jarvis...is that...?"

"Mr. Stark attempted to re-create most of the experiments you have been working on the past four years that you were unable to continue. This does not include any experimentation on your blood or other half. Miss Potts and myself thought that would be a decision best left to you and you alone sir."

To say he was stunned was perhaps the largest understatement he had come up with in this past year. It didn't describe what he was feeling. There was no way to describe it. Gratitude was the start of it. Awe felt a little more right, but neither of them really captured it all. 

"Can I do anything further for you sir?" 

It took Bruce a long couple of minutes to answer. "As a matter of fact. Yes. There is something you could do for me." 

 

 

 

"I honestly did not think Pepper would keep me up there for another three hours! It was agony. I need to talk to her to make sure that does not happen again. Jarvis, make a note." 

"Noted sir."

Tony grinned and looked around the lab for Bruce. The other scientist wasn't immediately in sight. "Yo! Bruce!" He called out, walking over to his own lab to see if Bruce had wandered in there. No sign. Had Bruce left without saying goodbye? Again? 

"Jarvis?" 

"Yes sir?"

He hoped he didn't sound as sad as he felt. "Did Br-...er. Did Doctor Banner leave?"

"Yes sir." Tony felt his heart sink. "He informed me that he had somewhere he needed to be this evening." 

"He didn't happen to mention where that somewhere was, did he?" Now he sounded like an idiot. An idiot with a crush. Tony groaned when Jarvis did not respond. That meant no and Jarvis didn't want to tell him. 

"The other avengers are wondering when you will be home sir." 

Tony sighed. Might as well head back to the mansion. Nothing here for him now. Wasn’t it Thor’s turn to cook?  Ah well.  Take out sounded good.  

He took one of his faster cars back to the mansion, but made sure to take the long route home.  Natasha looked at him, and he could tell she already knew what was going on.  But then she always did.  Tony waved her off and made his way into the kitchen.  

“We were wondering if you were on your way home tonight.  I thought you said the couch in your lab here was far more comfy?”  Clint said, tossing a straw wrapper towards Tony, hitting him right in the arc reactor with a soft ‘clink’.  

He grinned.  “I blame Pepper.  She made me do it.”

Clint raised his eyebrows.  “Made you do it?”

“Okay, okay.  So she threatened my company with death and destruction if I didn’t stay and sign thirty or so papers that were vital to the running of the company.  Somehow this managed to take over three hours.”  It was close enough to the truth.  Maybe if he grinned and pretended like he had never seen Bruce, hadn’t given him his phone, it really wouldn’t matter.  

“That doesn’t explain why you weren’t answering your phone.  You always answer your phone.”  Clint flipped open his Starkphone and raised an eyebrow at Tony.  

Tony did not have a good answer for that.  He really didn’t have a bad answer for that if he was honest.  How annoying.  “I lost my phone.”  

“You lost.  Your phone.”  Clint paused only for a moment before he started laughing.  Hard.  “Tony Stark, actually losing his phone?  I’d believe that if it left his hand for more than ten seconds.”  

He didn’t have it in his hand every ten seconds.  Fifteen was far more accurate.  Twenty when he was engrossed in a project.  Tony opened his mouth to tell Clint that when he was interrupted.  

“Actually, he gave the phone to me.  Since I didn’t have one.  My other half doesn’t exactly mesh well with tech.”  Bruce walked into the kitchen and over to the stove.  “So leave Tony the hell alone and get off the kitchen counter if you want any of what I’m cooking tonight Clint.”  

“You couldn’t keep it away from me if you tried.”  Clint said, sliding off the counter after a moment.  

Bruce grinned.  “No, I couldn’t.  But Natasha could.”  

Clint’s eyes went wide.  “That’s cheating!”  

“I never said I played fair.”  Bruce shot back, grinning at Natasha as she came into the kitchen.  “Maybe I will still give you some if you get down all the plates for me.  Tony, are you eating?”  

Bruce was here.  Bruce was cooking dinner for them.  Bruce was bantering with Clint and Natasha like he had been living here for the past six months.  His mind was taking an embarrassingly long time to catch up and understand exactly what had happened.  Bruce was here.  In his mansion.  Holding his wooden spoon.  And stirring something that smelled far more delicious than it probably should.  

Naturally, he said the first thing that popped into his mind.  “Isn’t it Thor’s night to cook?”  

He deserved the smack Natasha gave him.  Tony knew it.  But it still hurt.  She refused to pull her punches.  But Bruce wasn’t upset.  Hell, he was smiling, so it still counted.  Towards something.  

“Thor abdicated his cooking rights this evening to me after I offered to make curry for everyone.”  Bruce explained, grinning at Tony.  It was rare to see him so confused.  Rarer still was the happy smile on his face.  Bruce could tell it was happy.  Mostly because it was directed at him.

Tony sniffed.  It smelled divine.  That just wasn’t fair.  “Proper curry?”  

Bruce laughed.  “Yes.  Proper curry.  My own spice mix.  From scratch.”  

His stomach rumbled.  Proper curry.  Bruce had made all of them proper curry.  He was here in the Avenger’s Mansion.  None of this seemed to make any sense. Why did none of this make sense?

"So I take it you are eating?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tony nodded, grinning despite himself. "Yes. Definitely. Yes. Do you need help?" 

“No, thank you.  Clint, did you get down the plates yet?”  Bruce asked, turning around to look at the archer, raising an eyebrow.  

Clint grumbled, but took the plates down and frowned at them.  This didn’t make any sense.  Why was he getting picked on and threatened with no curry?  That just wasn’t fair.  

Rice and curry were piled high on each plate in a few minutes, Bruce grinning shyly at all of them while they dug in.  Tony forgot to keep watching him after a moment though.  The curry was some of the best he had ever tasted.  Thankfully, Bruce had made extra and he got to it before Clint and Thor.  

Speaking of Bruce.  Tony looked around the table and was surprised to find he was missing.  Thor, since he had not done any cooking had decided he would attempt to put the dishes in the dishwasher.  Thank heaven for Jane.  He was tired of buying dishwashers.  Or rather, he supposed the store was tired of ordering, delivering and installing new ones.  

“Hey Cap, do you know where Bruce went?”  Worry settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched Steve look around and then his brow furrow in confusion when he didn’t see Bruce either.  Not again.  He couldn’t do this again.  Have Bruce so close, pretending he was here, that he would stay, be a part of the team, only for him to run again.  

“Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”  

Tony took a deep breath.  “Is Doctor Banner still on the premises?”  Please let him have just walked to the fucking bathroom, or gotten lost in the hallways, or something equally stupid.  Please say he hasn’t run, that he isn’t going to disappear again.  

“Yes sir.  He’s retreated to his lab for the time being.”  

His whole body relaxed.  Tony glanced at Natasha out of the corner of his eye and saw her raise an eyebrow at him.  He went to flip her off, then thought better about it.  He didn’t need another session in the sparring ring with her.  Not ever.  He’d managed to delete the video once, but he might not be so lucky this time around.  

“I’m gonna go make sure he’s settling in properly.  And that he has everything he needs.”  He babbled a little more and left the kitchen.  

Clint looked over at Natasha.  “Obvious.  Has Bruce caught on yet?”  

Natasha smirked.  “Have you caught on with Coulson yet?”  

He flinched.  “Low blow Tasha.”  

“Son of Coul!  I have not seen him in many weeks!  Will he be returning to us soon?”  Thor closed the door on the strange machine that cleaned their dishes.  It appeared unbroken this time.  

“That depends on Clint.”  Natasha said, her smirk widening into a grin.  She enjoyed the brief, frightened look on Clint’s face before dropping the look and turning to Thor.  “He’s on assignment, but whether he returns to his home-”  She paused at the word and glanced at Clint again, seeing him flinch.  “Will depend on Clint.”  

“Brother Hawk!  What is it you must do to make sure Son of Coul comes home?”  

Clint threw another glare in Natasha’s direction and made his way out of the kitchen.   If only I knew.

 

 

 

 

“Bruce?”  Tony peeked into the lab, looking around it.  Jarvis had told him Bruce was in here, but he could not immediately see the other scientist anywhere.  Had Bruce managed to leave in the past few minutes it took him to get down here?  

“One second!!”  

The voice came from his left.  Tony grinned.  Bruce was still here.  Under a desk by the sound of things.  He followed the sound and made his way to the desk where Bruce was tapping frantically on a keyboard, an excited look on his face.  

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay for dinner, but this was time sensitive, and Tony you won’t believe what I’ve discovered.  This plant’s natural mitosis isn’t natural at all.  The process is completely different from what we know and there’s no possible way it could have evolved this way on a cellular level, which means it’s reacting to something and I don’t know what, but it is and-mmfh!”  

He hadn’t meant to kiss Bruce.  He hadn’t.  He’d walked around the table to see what Bruce was looking at.  Then Bruce had looked at him with this excited grin, his eyes lit up, babbling about something that he would care a lot more about later.  He had to kiss him.  So he did.  

Tony tilted Bruce’s face up to his and didn’t stop kissing him.  He didn’t move because if he stopped, then he would have to think about things, and about Bruce, and how Bruce made him feel, and all of that could simply wait until he didn’t have to think about it anymore.  But then Bruce was pulling back and looking at him, and his lips were swollen and he was trying to talk.  

“Tony, what are you, what are you doing?”  Bruce licked his lips and watched Tony’s eyes darken.  Maybe that hadn’t been a good idea.  

“Has anyone ever told you you’re adorable when you stutter?  Or talk science?  Or when you’re excited period?”  Tony asked, leaning closer to kiss the pulse he could see racing in Bruce’s neck.  Hm.  Heartrate.  Should ask about that.  

Bruce blinked in confusion then groaned when he felt Tony’s lips, the rough scrape of his beard on his neck.  “No...?  Tony, stop, wait, what are you-?”  

“Stop talking.”  Tony ordered, pressing closer to Bruce, pinning him back against the lab table.  “The only way you are going to get me to stop is if you tell me you’re about to hulk out and actually mean it.  Even then, I’m not going anywhere.  The other guy likes me, remember?”  

“Tony, think about what you’re doing here for a second.  Who you’re kissing!”  

Tony pulled back enough to look at Bruce and laugh.  “Do you think I’ve forgotten I’m kissing Bruce Banner?”  He catches the minute flinch and steps closer again, until they’re pressed together from stomach to thighs.  “The man who talks about cellular mitosis like it is the most fascinating thing in the world, and has more experiments going at one time than I do?”  Tony catches the hint of a smile on Bruce’s lips before he keeps going.  

“One of the few men who can listen to me rant and rave about engineering and actually understand what an arc reactor is and what it does?”  He wraps one arm around Bruce’s waist and the other goes to cup Bruce’s face, his thumb stroking across his cheek.  “Someone who ran away and I have damn well missed for six months and who I am not going to let run away again if I can help it!”  

“Tony...”  Bruce felt his heart beating faster in his chest, but there was no threat of the hulk behind his heartrate.  The hulk felt oddly settled and relaxed.  Like he approved of what was going on.  

“No.  You do not get to ‘Tony’ me on this one.  You are a member of this team.  You.  And the other guy.  Get it?”  Tony growled, leaning closer as his fingers slid into Bruce’s hair and pulled him closer.  

Bruce smiled.  “Kinda like you and Iron Man then?”  

Tony stopped only inches from kissing Bruce again and thought about it.  There were more parallels the longer he thought about it.  He grinned at Bruce.  “Yeah.  Except people actually like you.  I’m just the rich, philanthropic, narcissistic asshole everyone puts up with so they get to play with Iron Man.”  

“Tony.  I turn into a giant green rage monster when I get pissed off.  That scares away most people.”  Bruce said, raising an eyebrow when Tony kept grinning at him.  “Except you.”  

“The hulk is awesome.”  Tony said, nudging his nose against Bruce’s.  “Though it’s Bruce Banner I’ve got a bit of a thing for.  So if you’re done with your science for the moment, maybe we can...”  He rocks his hips against Bruce and savors the gasp of air that’s panted out against his cheek.  

His hips buck forward against his will and it is all Bruce can do to hold onto Tony.  They’re pressed tightly together and all he wants is to be closer, because he can’t remember the last time he was pressed against someone who wanted him, wanted to be with him and wasn’t terrified.  “Tony...”  Except this time his name is more of a moan than a protest.  

Tony doesn’t respond.  He leans in and kisses Bruce again, hard and hot and deep.  His fingers quickly undo the button-down shirt that Bruce is wearing.  One more reason for Bruce to stay.  Stay and not leave him feeling so alone.  He manages to get Bruce’s shirt off and lets it fall down to the floor.  Bruce’s fingers are pushing at his shirt too and it would probably be better for them all around if he lost his shirt as well.  He pulled back from the kiss, leaning back just enough to undo the buttons when Bruce yanked both sides of his shirt apart, sending buttons scurrying everywhere.  

“That was hot.”  He smirked at the blush that appeared on Bruce’s cheeks.  Still shy after that?  

“You were taking too long.”  Bruce mumbled, looking up at Tony.  

“One might argue the opposite, considering we are both shirtless and in your lab.”  Tony said, leaning close to lick at Bruce’s pulse again.  He could feel it racing under his lips.  “You still good there?”  He glanced up at Bruce and smiled.  “I don’t mind the other guy, but it’s you I’d like to continue this with.”  

Bruce shook his head.  “He’s...not interested for lack of a better word.  He knows there’s no threat.”  He needed to figure out what to do with his hands.  Should he touch Tony?  Would he flinch, still afraid of the other guy?

“You know, while having physical evidence that you are interested...”  Tony rocked his hips against Bruce again and didn’t stop this time when a moan escaped.  “You’re allowed to touch me.  Fuck, you can do just about anything to me and I promise I’ll like it.”  

He shivered and immediately grabbed onto Tony’s hips, pulling him closer, rocking back against him.  It felt good, almost too good.  “Anything?  You sure about that?”  Bruce whispered, a small thrill rushing through him when Tony moaned.  

“Yes, fuck yes, anything.  Just don’t stop.”  Tony managed to get out, rutting his hips against Bruce again.  He felt sixteen again, and Bruce was the older, more experienced one of them.  Complete with coming in his pants like a fool.  But it felt so good, he almost didn’t care.  

Bruce flipped them over in a moment, so he had Tony pinned back against the worktable.  He yanked Tony’s slacks open and blushed when he realized that Tony wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  “Feeling adventurous today?”  

“I’m adventurous everyday.”  Tony purred, thrusting his hips forward again, wanting Bruce to hurry up and get them off already.  

“That’s a good thing, considering who you are kissing.”  Bruce said with a wry grin.  He leaned in and kissed Tony, not wanting to push too hard, but needing to taste more of him.  He wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and started to stroke him, savoring the way Tony shuddered in his arms.  

“Nnnn, Bruce, oh fuck, Bruce...”  Whatever Tony had imagined happening when he kissed Bruce, being pushed back against one of these tables and jerked off wasn’t one of them.  Not that he was complaining.  No way.  This was Bruce.  And Bruce was jerking him off.  While ignoring himself.  He couldn’t have that.  Tony reached out and fumbled with Bruce’s pants, tugging the zipper down.  Bruce was wearing boxers.  Of course he was.  He tugged them down as well.  Finally, he could touch Bruce.  

He froze when Tony wrapped a hand around his dick and squeezed.  Oh god.  Oh god, oh god, oh god.  Tony was touching him, and he was all callouses and strength in those hands that worked with tools all day.  He bit down on his lips and trembled.  

“You okay there big guy?”  Tony asked, leaning closer and nuzzling his neck.  He nibbled at Bruce’s throat, leaving small marks as he worked his way down, his hand still on his cock, careful not to make him tense up anymore.  “Want to stop?”  

Bruce shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to think.  He had to explain to Tony.  “N-no.  Don’t stop.  Please don’t stop.  Please.”  He must sound pathetic, but he couldn’t think.  Not when they had started this and he wanted to keep going, to feel more.  Feel what he hadn’t since his accident.  No one had wanted to touch him like this, had felt safe enough to do so.  Tony was different.  Tony was always different.  

In a flash, Tony understood what was wrong.  Or right.  He tightened his grip a little bit and swiped his thumb across the tip as Bruce shuddered.  “How long has it been Bruce?”  He pulled back to look into his eyes and saw the pain there.  

"Longer than I want to admit to." Bruce said, giving Tony a look. "How long is your current dry spell? Two weeks?" He smiled, wanting Tony to know he was teasing. 

Bruce needed to stop talking now. And stop asking embarrassing questions, but that was a bit of a given. "Doesn't matter. This matters far more." Tony squeezed Bruce again and watched him moan. They had both gone too long without something like this. 

Maybe Tony was right. When was the next time he would ever get this lucky?  Bruce pressed closer to Tony and kissed him again. Tony met him full-force, lips and tongue and teeth. He groaned, thrusting up into Tony's hand. "Tony...Tony..." There was nothing for him other than Tony's name, and how close he was. 

He forgot about his own release for the moment and concentrated on Bruce. Bruce, who was beautiful and sexy and clinging to him like he was the only good thing left in the world. "Fuck, Bruce." Tony panted, stroking him faster. "Need to watch you, please." He was begging. Begging for Bruce. 

He squeezed Tony's hips again, shifting a little. "Tony. Want to feel you too." He twisted a little more and slid his thigh between Tony's legs, feeling him buck and then moan. "Like this." Bruce whispered. He had the feeling neither of them would last long. 

Tony chuckled and wrapped one of his arms tighter around Bruce. "Note to self, Bruce is a kinky mother fucker." He swallowed Bruce's answering chuckle in his mouth. "Like this, huh? I think we can manage this." He shifted his hips and gave a low groan at the feel of the fabric against his cock. He tightened his hand around Bruce again and managed to find an awkward rhythm that worked for both of them.

It was going to be embarrassing. He already knew it. Bruce could feel himself shaking against Tony. "Tony. Tony." His voice had dropped to a hoarse moan. He wasn't above begging. Not for this. Not when it felt this good.  Tony wasn’t stopping though, Tony wasn’t scared.  He wanted more.  He shuddered, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic.  “Tony, damnit, Tony...” He was going to lose control.  He was going to, whether he wanted to or not.  

"It's okay. I got you." Tony whispered, still thrusting his hips and rubbing against Bruce, but it was a background thought. He needed to see Bruce lose control. "Do it Bruce. Let me see you." He ordered. He held onto Bruce as tight as he could, leaning in for another kiss, his hand still stroking him. "Please." Tony heard himself whisper. 

It was the small whispered word at the end that sent him over the edge. The 'please' that sounded desperate and needy and made him want to give Tony everything. Bruce snapped his hips into Tony's hand once more before his orgasm ripped through him. A hoarse moan that sounded suspiciously like Tony's name escaped and he leaned against Tony, trying to catch his breath. "Tony..."

He shuddered, suddenly reminded how turned on he was and how much more he wanted. "Bruce. Fuck. I want, I want, fuck." He couldn't even think. This was ridiculous and perhaps the hottest thing he had ever seen and fuck he wanted to come and come hard. Tony sucked in a deep breath and looked at Bruce, taking in the expression of bliss and relaxation that was evident. 

It took him a few minutes, but he realized he had left Tony floundering. Literally. Bruce smiled. He leaned in for a slow kiss. "My turn." He wrapped a hand around Tony, squeezing slowly, savoring the moan he got in response. It wouldn't take Tony long at all. 

He leaned in and kissed Bruce again, sucking and biting at his lips.  He bucked his hips up and into his hand, not ashamed of how close he was to coming already.  “Bruce...”  Tony groaned, tilting his head back, the table pressing into his lower back.  He tried to pull Bruce closer, wanting him as close as possible.  

“Demanding, aren’t you?”  Bruce whispered, kissing down Tony’s neck, his free hand moving up to the arc reactor, tracing the scars around it.  “Will you come for me?”  His cheeks pinkened a little, but it was worth it to see Tony’s eyes, black with lust, staring at him in desperation.  

“Edit to earlier statement.  Bruce Banner attempting to dirty talk is possibly the hottest thing ever.  To be determined at a later date.  Preferably after many more orgasms.”  Tony babbled, his hips moving frantically now, eager to reach his end.  

Bruce smiled, watching Tony’s face as he shuddered in his arms.  “Think about how hot it’ll be when I -actually- dirty talk you.”  

“Fuck.”  Tony growled and surged into another kiss with Bruce, his hands clinging and grabbing on to any piece of him that he could reach.  “Fuck.  Just, fuck, harder, I need...fuck!”  And they weren’t even fucking yet.  A sound, that might have been a whimper if it wasn’t from him, escaped his throat and he pressed closer to Bruce.  Why weren’t they in a bed and doing this horizontally?  

“Did I mention I like it when you’re incoherent?”  Bruce asked, grinning at the sight of Tony, flushed and leaning back against the aluminium table.  

“Did I mention I like it when one of us isn’t gloating about the fact that they’ve come already and the other hasn’t!”  Tony said, his voice raising into a needy whine.  Fuck, he was so close, Bruce’s hand was perfect and if he only went a -little- faster, he’d be over the edge and falling apart and perfect!  

He chuckled and leaned closer, pressing his lips against Tony’s ear.  “I’m not gloating.  You took good care of me.”  Bruce felt Tony shudder against him and smirked.  “You know I’m gonna take care of you, so you’re just complaining.  I can feel how your thighs are trembling, and how desperate your kisses are.”  

“Bruce-”  Fuck, even his voice sounded wrecked.  He was pretty sure he had never been this turned on while he still had fucking pants on!  

“No, no.  Let me talk.”  Bruce swallowed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Tony’s hair, his lips pressed against his ear.  “Your cock is hard and heavy in my hand.  I love it.  Love how much I can tell you want this.”  His thumb teased across the tip again, making Tony jolt in his arms and an obscene noise escape his throat.  “You’re so close and I haven’t even taken your pants off Tony.”  Another loud moan, right in his ear, and Tony was shaking in his arms.  “You’re so good Tony.  So good.  I want to hear you moan like that again.”  Tony repeated the sound, his fingers digging into his shoulders hard enough to bruise.  Bruce groaned, pressing tighter to Tony.  “Good Tony.  Now let go for me.  Come for me.”  He didn’t know what made him give the order, but somehow he knew it was what Tony needed.  

He had to remember that the person he was grabbing and clinging to would turn into a giant monster that would kill him if he hurt him.  But Tony couldn’t make himself care.  Bruce didn’t ask him to come, he ordered it.  Hell if he was going to disobey an order from the man who tamed the Hulk.  His whole body seemed to seize up and he shouted Bruce’s name, his cock throbbing and pulsing and making a rather impressive mess all over his stomach and Bruce’s hand.  He saggged forward onto Bruce and grunted.  He was not moving.  Not.  Moving.  Possibly ever.  

“Tony.”  Bruce whispered his name against Tony’s hair.  Tony was dead weight.  Thank god for the table, or they would both be on the floor.  

“Nope.  Not talking.  You killed my brain with orgasm.  I am not.  Talking.”  Tony mumbled into Bruce’s shoulder.  They needed a rag.  They were both wet and sticky and a rag would be good, but it was at least a foot away and he would have to move, and he was very comfy and did not want to move.  

“You just were talking.”  Bruce said, a small smile curling his lips.  He reached up and trailed his fingers through Tony’s hair.  “Wanna grab that rag?”  

Tony shook his head.  Grabbing that rag involved moving.  He refused to move.  Though maybe he would if Bruce kept stroking his hair like that.  That might not be a bad thing.  If he moved briefly would he get to come back here.  

Bruce sighed and stretched.  “I got it.”  He picked up the rag and brought it back to the two of them, smiling at Tony.  He wiped them both off and tossed the rag in the garbage nearby.  He wrapped his arms around Tony again and kissed his temple.  The soft ‘whirr’ of the arc reactor was the only sound in the room other than their breathing.  

“Tony-”

“Bruce-”

Bruce stopped and chuckled.  “I’m sorry.  Go ahead.”  He needed to get dressed.  And figure out what he was supposed to do now, after this.  

He fiddled with Bruce’s pants, slipping his fingers into his front pocket for sake of something to do.  “Will you stay?”  

He sighed.  “Only for a little while Tony.  I’ll have to leave soon.  It’s not safe for me here.”  

Tony bit his lip and looked up at Bruce.  “Give me a chance to make it safe.  We’ll make a room.  Just for you.  If you are feeling green, just go there.  I can do it.  I’ve had schematics drawn up for it for months.  It can just be like...a closet.  For you.  The others don’t have to know about it.”  

His eyes widened and he shook his head.  “”No, I couldn’t ask you to do that-”  

“I want to!”  Tony interrupted, pulling Bruce closer, hiding his face in Bruce’s neck.  “I want you to stay.  Whatever I have to do.  I don’t care.  I’ll do it.”  He swallowed his voice and gave a small grin, trying for a mood less sentimental.  “Besides.  Clint and Natasha need more of your cooking.”  

“Tony, I don’t...”  Bruce sighed, trying to think of an argument that was fool-proof, but his brain was tired and demanding that he go curl up somewhere and sleep.  Preferably with Tony.  “Let’s talk about this tomorrow.”  

“Sounds like a plan.”  Tony fumbled with the zipper on his slacks before he managed to right himself again, watching Bruce do the same.  He glanced up at Bruce, at the marks that were darkening on his neck and hesitated.  “Will you make me a promise?”  

He paused, glancing up at Tony as he picked up their shirts.  “If I can, yes I will.”  

“If you are going to leave, tell me?  I, if you’ve, made up your mind, and really mean it, you aren’t just doing it for some stupid reason, I won’t stop you.  But.  Don’t disappear.  Just, stop being there.  Okay?”  Tony took his shirt from Bruce’s hand and looked at him.  “Okay?”  

Bruce felt his heart do a few cartwheels in his chest.  The look in Tony’s eyes was enough to make his entire body ache.  His heart pounded.  “I promise I will tell you if I am going to leave Tony.”  

Tony relaxed and leaned against Bruce again.  “Fantastic.  Better than fantastic really.  Now come on.  I need to do this again.  In a bed.  With you.  Horizontally.  With less clothing.”  

He buttoned up his shirt, not worrying too much about it as he did.  Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony.  “Any other demands?”  

“Mmm.  Lemme think about it.  I’m sure I can come up with a few dozen.”  Tony grabbed Bruce’s hand and dragged him upstairs towards the master suite.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
